SAM Y EL JEQUE
by 18Rosse
Summary: ¿En qué clase de lío se había metido Sam gracias a su gemela? Mientras estaba de vacaciones en los Emiratos de Barakat, conoció al jeque Fredward Benson.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam y el jeque**

¿En qué clase de lío se había metido Sam gracias a su gemela? Mientras estaba de vacaciones en los Emiratos de Barakat, conoció al jeque Fredward Benson. Apasionado y poderoso, Sam se sintió atraída por él como jamás se había estado por ningún otro hombre. Por su hermana, tenía que mantener las apariencias, aun cuando el jeque afirmaba que habían sido amantes... y que volverían a serlo.

Capítulo 1

A excepción de un jinete que cabalgaba sobre un caballo negro, Sam tenía la playa para ella sola todas las mañanas. Justo después del amanecer, cuando el sol se erguía majestuosamente en el cielo, iba a correr a lo largo de la orilla del mar desde el hotel hasta la roca y volvía de nuevo. No había tardado en descubrir que, en los Emiratos de Barakat, el último momento del día lo suficientemente fresco como para hacer ejercicio eran las primeras horas del día.  
Todas las mañanas veía al caballo negro con su jinete, un hombre de rostro muy severo. Él venía galopando desde un punto lejano hasta ella mientras iba de camino hacia la roca y luego, cuando estaba a medio camino de regreso al hotel, el jinete volvía a pasar junto a ella.  
En la primera mañana, pareció que no se daba cuenta de su presencia mientras galopaba envuelto en un torbellino de ropajes blancos y polvo de arena. La segunda, pasó a su lado por el agua levantando un rocío de gotas que capturaban la luz del sol y que envolvían a jinete y caballo en una reluciente red. Sam levantó una mano para saludarle. Él respondió con una regia inclinación de cabeza.  
A la tercera mañana, él la observó entornando los ojos oscuros mientras pasaba galopando junto a su lado, mucho más cerca que antes. La fiereza de su mirada provocó que Sam contuviera el aliento y se tropezara sobre la arena. Aquel día, el paseo del jinete debió de ser más corto porque, cuando se cruzó con ella antes que los días anteriores, cabalgando aún más cerca y mirándola fijamente, casi como si quisiera asustarla.  
Sam se preguntó si a él le molestaría que ella se hubiera entrometido en aquel lugar tan solitario en el que él se ejercitaba. Al regresar al hotel, volvió a preguntar y le dijeron que, efectivamente, la playa estaba abierta a todos los huéspedes del hotel hasta la roca. Por lo tanto, no se había metido en ninguna propiedad privada. Decidió que no iba a dejar de realizar sus ejercicios sólo porque aquel desconocido quisiera el mundo para sí solo.  
Resultaba difícil creer que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido que merecía la pena ir a ver la salida del sol. Sam sabía que los Emiratos de Barakat recibían muy pocos turistas, pero aquella completa soledad en una playa tan hermosa resultaba casi imposible de creer.  
O tal vez las tácticas del misterioso jinete habían asustado a todos los demás.  
Era seguramente el lugar más impresionante que Sam había visto jamás o que podía imaginar. El sedoso mar cambiaba misteriosamente de color, pasando del verde esmeralda al turquesa y al zafiro, como si estuviera poseído por unos cambiantes estados de ánimo que resultaban desconocidos para los humanos. A espaldas de la playa, se erguía un acantilado cubierto de árboles, cuyas frescas sombras ofrecían solaz del implacable y ardiente sol que lucía durante las horas centrales del día.  
La arena de la playa era suave, firme y dura en la orilla, donde aceptaba las huellas de los caminantes sólo durante unos minutos antes de que el mar se acercara y borrara las señales de todo paso.  
Sin embargo, las huellas de los cascos del caballo no desaparecían tan fácilmente. Se hundían profundamente en la arena mojada, por lo que, cuando el agua las cubría, en vez de borrarlas, quedaban atrapada en un millar de pequeñas piscinas, formando un diseño que se extendía hasta donde la vista llegaba a alcanzar.  
Cada mañana, desde el primer día en el que Sam sintió la necesidad de ir más allá de la roca que limitaba el acceso de los huéspedes del hotel a la playa, de ver de dónde provenía el jinete, se daba la vuelta de mala gana, como si le estuviera dando la espalda a algo muy importante...  
De camino al hotel, veía que sus huellas ya habían sido borradas por el mar, mientras que las del caballo aún eran visibles.  
Aquel día era diferente. Era la cuarta mañana y casi había alcanzado el lugar en el que se daba la vuelta. No había señal alguna del jinete ni del caballo. La playa estaba pintada con los ricos tonos rojizos del sol. Su sombra se sentía a su lado, larga y estrecha, dirigiéndose hacia los árboles. Sin embargo, no había huellas en la arena que se extendía delante de ella.  
Tal vez le había molestado su presencia. ¿Habría decidido ir a montar a otro lugar aquella mañana? Sin saberlo, Sam se sentía desilusionada. Le había gustado compartir la belleza del amanecer con aquel desconocido, aunque él desaprobara su presencia.  
Sam alcanzó la roca y, en vez de darse la vuelta, siguió corriendo.


	2. C 2

Capítulo 2

Un par de minutos más tarde, vio al semental negro en la distancia, galopando con fuerza sobre la arena. Estaría muy pronto a su lado. Con aquel pensamiento, tuvo inmediatamente un presentimiento. ¿Estaría en aquellos momentos en propiedad privada? ¿Y si él pensaba que lo estaba buscando? Sam se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta. La roca que marcaba los límites del hotel no estaba muy lejos, pero, aunque lograra llegar a ella antes de que el jinete la alcanzara, sus huellas delatarían su presencia en una propiedad privada.  
El caballo se iba acercando. Sam sintió el retumbar de sus cascos en la arena que había bajo sus pies, sintió cómo esa vibración le iba subiendo por la columna vertebral. El miedo se apoderó de ella y, sin pedirle permiso, las piernas empezaron a apretar el paso. Empezó a correr todo lo rápido que podía, como si el misterioso desconocido fuera el cazador y ella la presa.  
El jinete la adelantó, pasando tan cerca de ella que Sam pudo escuchar la respiración del caballo. Entonces, se detuvo de repente y se dio la vuelta de modo que hombre y bestia le bloqueaban el paso. Sam se detuvo. Durante un momento, los dos se miraron fijamente. El silencio sólo quedó roto por el murmullo de las olas y el nervioso latido del corazón de Sam. Aún estaba a unos veinte metros de la roca.  
–¿Qué está haciendo aquí?  
La voz del desconocido era dura, al igual que el gesto de su rostro. Sus rasgos parecían haber sido esculpidos en un trozo de madera con un hacha. Fueran aquellas sus tierras o no, el tono de su voz irritó a Sam. ¿Cómo podía saber aquel hombre que no había cometido un error?  
– ¿Y quién me lo pregunta?  
– ¡Yo lo pregunto! – Replicó él, con gran irritación en la voz–. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí?  
Sam desconocía completamente el país y sus costumbres. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba haber entrado sin permiso en una propiedad privada de los Emiratos de Barakat, ni los derechos de un propietario si descubría a un intruso. No sin una cierta ironía, Sam se dijo que, por el modo en el que aquel desconocido la estaba mirando, se podría decir que tenía derecho sobre la vida o la muerte.  
Aquel pensamiento provocó su rebeldía.  
– Si quiere que me marche de sus tierras, tendrá que apartar su caballo de mi camino – le espetó con grosería.  
Él levantó la cabeza con una furia casi majestuosa. Era muy guapo, con el aire de un guerrero del desierto. Sam se lo podía imaginar llevando un pendón tras Saladino el Grande y marchando a entablar batalla con el infiel. Mientras él la atravesaba con la mirada, no pudo evitar un temblor involuntario.  
– No es muy aconsejable que alguien como usted utilice ese tono de voz conmigo – le dijo él, con profundo desprecio. A pesar de que el sol iba calentando cada vez más, Sam volvió a echarse a temblar.  
– ¿Alguien como yo? – replicó –. ¿Es que hay algo que no resulte lo bastante evidente o que, el mero hecho de ser mujer impida considerarme como miembro de la raza humana?  
Sam se dispuso a avanzar rodeando el caballo, pero, bajo las instrucciones de su jinete, el semental volvió a bloquearle el paso. Ella apretó los labios y miró hacia la playa.  
– No es precisamente lo de ser mujer – dijo él, fríamente.  
Sam iba vestida con unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta, un atuendo perfectamente respetable en su Vancouver natal. Sin embargo, de repente fue muy consciente de lo ceñidas que ambas prendas le estaban y de la cantidad de piel que dejaban al descubierto.  
El corazón empezó a latirle a toda velocidad. El desconocido habla muy bien inglés, lo que indicaba que era de buena posición, pero, cuando lo miraba, Sam contemplaba al poder absoluto. De nuevo intentó zafarse y, una vez más, él hizo que el caballo negro volviera a impedirle el paso.  
– ¡Deje que me marche! – gritó.  
– No debería haber venido aquí. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?  
Estaba sentado muy cómodamente sobre el caballo, como si hubiera nacido allí mismo. La mano sujetaba las riendas casi con un gesto de negligencia. No obstante, Sam estaba segura de que aquella mano podría ser firme cuando fuera necesario. La otra mano descansaba con gesto altanero sobre la cadera mientras la miraba con un gesto de desdén en la boca.  
– Tal vez no se haya dado cuenta de que estoy tratando de abandonar su preciosa propiedad.  
– No me refería a esta playa, y lo sabe.  
Sam lo miró.  
– ¿Quiere decir que esta zona no es propiedad suya? – le preguntó. Su miedo adquirió una nueva dimensión –. Entonces, ¿qué le ocurre? ¿Qué le importa a usted que yo...?  
El desconocido levantó la mano para señalar al horizonte.  
– Mi propiedad empieza en esa punta. Usted lo sabe.  
– En realidad, esa información no estaba incluida en los folletos que me dieron en el hotel – le espetó Sam –. ¿Podría ser más bien que usted exagera su propia importancia?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El misterioso desconocido bufó de exasperación. El insulto de Sam ni siquiera le había atravesado la piel. Ella ansiaba tanto poder borrarle aquel gesto de satisfacción del rostro...  
– Si usted es uno de los señores de la tierra, yo no tengo ni la menor idea. Debe de ser descorazonador – añadió, con jocosa compasión.  
– ¡Deja de jugar a esto! – le ordenó él, bruscamente –. ¿Qué esperabas ganar viniendo aquí e interponiéndote en mi camino?  
– ¡Está soñando! – exclamó Sam, completamente escandalizada. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba pisando un terreno muy resbaladizo.  
No sabía por qué había ido más allá de la zona del hotel y tal vez, inconscientemente, lo había hecho porque esperaba encontrarse con el desconocido. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo ante él. Se preguntó cuántas mujeres enamoradas echaba de sus tierras todas las semanas. Le enfurecía que pensara que era una de ellas.  
– ¿Qué le da derecho a pensar que he venido aquí para buscarle a usted? ¿Está usted seguro de que no vino aquí buscándome a mí?  
Cuando trató de avanzar, el caballo volvió a impedírselo. En aquel momento, ella estaba a la altura de su rodilla, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión de miedo y de indignación al mismo tiempo. Su cabello era rubio como el sol, muy largo, pero ella seguía siendo muy hermosa. Los senos erguidos y redondos eran los mismos, al igual que las redondeadas caderas, las largas piernas y los esbeltos tobillos, que eran tan delgados que podía abarcar tan sólo con una mano.  
Le recorrió el rostro con la mirada. Los ojos grandes y azules tenían una expresión más dulce que la de la imagen mental que llevaba en el pensamiento. Los gruesos labios eran más suaves, como besados por la inocencia. No era de extrañar que él hubiera caído en sus redes. Su verdadera naturaleza no se adivinaba por su apariencia. Parecía todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear, en aquellos momentos más que antes.  
– Por supuesto que he venido aquí buscándote – le dijo.  
Aquella afirmación tan sencilla y directa asombró y asustó a Sam a la vez. Ella lo miró. El sol estaba a sus espaldas, por lo que se sentía cegada por partida doble, primero por la ardiente expresión de los ojos del desconocido y, además, por los rayos del sol.  
– ¿Cómo ha dicho? – susurró, con una mezcla de miedo y de anticipación.  
– Cuando te vi, no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos. Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Por qué has venido?  
– ¿Qué es lo que quiere?  
Los ojos del desconocido se oscurecieron aún más.  
– Ya sabes lo que quiero.  
El aliento de Sam se heló en su garganta. El sol calentaba ya con fuerza, pero un escalofrío de nerviosa excitación la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.  
– ¡Y, sin duda, se cree que no tiene más que pedirlo! – le espetó, enojada consigo misma por su debilidad.  
– No – replicó él, con duro desprecio –. Sin embargo, desde que, tan evidentemente, te interpones en mi camino, he aprendido a esperar que quieras algo a cambio. ¿Cuánto? Te advierto que no me pidas la ridícula suma que, sin duda, has calculado ya.  
Sam abrió la boca con una indignación que no había experimentado jamás. Durante varios segundos, simplemente no pudo pronunciar palabra.  
– ¿Quién diablos se cree usted que es? –gruñó–. ¿Y quién se cree que soy yo?  
– Sé quién eres, Sam. Mucho más de lo que me gustaría saberlo.  
Aunque él le hubiera tirado un cubo de agua helada por encima, Sam no se podría haber sentido más desorientada. Contuvo el aliento y dio un paso hacia atrás. El pánico se estaba empezando a apoderar de ella.  
– ¿Cómo... Cómo dice?  
– ¿Por qué finges no saber de qué te estoy hablando? ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido?  
– ¿Quién es usted? – consiguió ella preguntar, completamente aterrorizada –. ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?  
El jinete echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Sin embargo, el sonido no resultó agradable, sino amenazador.  
– ¡Déjeme en paz! – gritó ella. Presa del puro instinto animal, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo al otro lado de la roca. Entonces, aminoró la marcha y escuchó atentamente para ver si se oía el sonido de los cascos de un caballo. Sin embargo, lo único que escuchó fueron los graznidos de un ave marina que no pudo reconocer.  
Cuando miró hacia atrás, la playa estaba vacía.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

― Hola ― gritó Melanny desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica ―. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Te estás divirtiendo?  
Melanny siempre quería que todo el mundo se divirtiera.  
–Tenías razón, esto es fabuloso – respondió Sam –. Estaba tumbada en la cama de su suntuosa habitación del hotel Jeque Daud. Se había pasado media hora tratando de comprender lo ocurrió en la playa. Entonces, había decidido llamar por teléfono a su hermana en Vancouver.  
– Supongo que es mucho esperar que hayas perdido ya tu obsesiva virginidad, ¿verdad?  
Sam se echó a reír. Melanny estaba más obsesionada por el estado de la vida sexual de Sam, o más bien la falta de vida sexual, que la propia Sam. Para ella, se trataba de una simple cuestión de prioridades. Sam deseaba que el sexo tuviera sentido. Más que sentido, quería tener relaciones sexuales con su marido o con su futuro marido. Con nadie más.  
– Sí. Es mucho esperar – replicó –. Escucha, Melanny, me acaba de ocurrir algo muy extraño.  
– ¡Genial! ¿Es un hombre?  
– Sí. Un...  
– ¡Siempre sospeche que serías irresistible para uno de esos misteriosos hombres! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!  
– Primero dime tú una cosa. Cuando estuviste aquí el año pasado divirtiéndote tanto, Melanny, ¿quién eras?  
Las risas que escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. Su gemela era incorregible.  
– ¿Ya lo has descubierto? ¿Te ha reconocido alguien? Tomé prestado tu pasaporte, Sam. Lo confieso.  
– Sinceramente, Melanny, me gustaría que dejaras de hacer este tipo de cosas – le recriminó Sam –. Ni siquiera te puedes imaginar lo irritante que resulta.  
– No – admitió Melanny –. Algunas veces me parece que podría ser divertido que tú te hicieras pasar por mí, que hicieras algo peligroso, escandaloso, y que luego dejaras que yo fuera la que recogiera los platos rotos.  
– Me resultaría bastante difícil poder hacer algo que tú consideraras escandaloso – señaló Sam, muy secamente.  
Melanny volvió a echarse a reír, reconociendo así que era cierto lo que su hermana le decía.  
Eran un ejemplo casi prototípico de la Gemela Buena – Gemela Mala, aunque, en realidad, Melanny no era mala. Simplemente muy original. Quería divertirse en la vida y había comprendido muy pronto que para poder hacerlo, tenía que casarse con alguien muy rico. Se había fijado en un hombre que casi le triplicaba la edad, uno de los hombres más ricos de Canadá, quien, en los últimos años de su vida, había decidido presentarse para conseguir un escaño en el Parlamento. Recién salida de la universidad, Melanny se había puesto a trabajar en su campaña.  
Se casó con él y, cuando Peter Peterson ganó las elecciones, Melanny se encontró precisamente donde deseaba estar, a excepción de las restricciones naturales de su posición. Le había prometido a Peter que, hiciera lo que hiciera en su vida privada, no lo avergonzaría en la pública.  
Allí era precisamente donde entraba Sam. De vez en cuando, cuando Melanny sentía deseos de desmelenarse, Melanny se hacía pasar por su hermana, mucho más tranquila y seria. Más de una vez, Sam se había encontrado teniendo que decirle a un periodista que sí, que ella era la que aparecía en una foto bailando en una fuente...  
– Bueno, ¿qué platos rotos son los que tengo que recoger yo aquí en los Emiratos de Barakat? – le preguntó Sam con voz seria.  
– No, cielo, no hay nada de eso – protestó Melanny –. Sólo quería que disfrutaras de unas vacaciones.  
– Estoy empezando a ver por qué estabas tan decidida a que tuviera unas vacaciones precisamente aquí y en estos momentos. ¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta de no imaginármelo!  
– No es nada de eso. ¿A quién has conocido? ¿Qué te han dicho? No ha podido ser en el hotel. Pagué todo lo que rompí y muy generosamente por cierto. Por lo tanto, si te dicen una sola palabra, cielo, puedes decirles que...  
– No se trata del hotel, Melanny. Han sido la discreción personificada. Es un tipo misterioso en la playa. Ojos castaños, caballo negro...  
Oyó que su hermana contenía el aliento.  
– Ahhh... Me había olvidado del jeque...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sam sabía perfectamente por el tono de voz de su hermana que Melanny no se había olvidado del jeque.  
– Bueno, pues es mejor que vayas recordando con rapidez y me digas en qué estoy metida – le ordenó –. ¿Qué le hiciste a ese hombre?  
Melanny soltó una carcajada que no tranquilizó a Sam.  
– ¿Hacerle? ¿Quién podría hacerle nada al jeque Fredward Wahid ibn Arif al Benson? Tiene un corazón de piedra.  
Al escuchar la palabra "corazón", Sam apretó los ojos completamente horrorizada–.  
– Oh, Dios, Melanny... No...  
– Venga, Sam. Lo has visto tú misma. Debes de haber notado que es demasiado bueno como para poder resistirse.  
– Melanny, esto es... ¿Me estás diciendo que ese hombre cree que me he acostado con él? –gritó Sam.  
– Dime, ¿ha mostrado indicios de desear más?  
– Ha mostrado indicios de querer que me marche de sus tierras.  
– Bueno, no hay necesidad alguna de que se muestre tan hostil. Por cierto, es consejero. ¿Te lo ha dicho?  
– ¿Consejero? – preguntó ella, con un mal presentimiento.  
– Son más o menos como nuestros ministros. Los elige el príncipe para que lo aconsejen en varias áreas de gobierno. Es un hombre muy aristocrático y muy influyente. Por eso precisamente tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Si se supiera, lo nuestro saldría en titulares.  
– Genial – dijo Sam –. Eso significa que tengo que despedirme de mis ejercicios matinales.  
– A menos que quieras retomarlo donde yo lo dejé. Sin embargo, te aconsejo que elijas a otra persona. El jeque Fredward, como tal vez hayas averiguado ya, resulta algo difícil de manejar.  
– Melanny, ¿lo convertiste en tu enemigo? Por favor, dime la verdad.  
La risa de Melanny no ocultó por completo su irritación.  
– ¿Te puedes creer que se ofendió mucho...? En realidad se puso furioso, cuando descubrió que yo era una mujer casada. ¡Como si fuera asunto suyo! Le dije que era un mojigato, pero tampoco le gustó eso.  
– Vaya, me pregunto por qué.  
Al sentir la desaprobación de su hermana gemela, Melanny se apresuró a añadir:  
– Di por sentado que tu cabello lo despistaría en el caso de que te viera.  
– Sí, claro.  
– Sam, si te vuelves a encontrar con él, no me delates, por favor. Peter se disgustaría mucho y ya sabes que es candidato para uno de los ministerios...  
Sam comprendió de repente el impulso salvaje que la había empujado a soportar esa larga melena rubia a pesar de ser un reto peinarlo. Melanny se lo había cortado y para colmo estaba teñido de rojo, a pesar de la insitencia de su hermana en copiar su estilo. Ella se había negado rotundamente. Estaba cansada de que Melanny se hiciera pasar por ella. Sin embargo, en el caso del jeque, no le iba a servir de nada.  
Lanzó un suspiro.  
– Entonces, no sólo cree uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes de este país que me he acostado con él, sino que también cree que engañé a mi marido cuando lo hice.  
– ¿No te parece divertido? ¡Y encima tú eres virgen!  
– Sí, soy virgen... – susurró Sam.

*****************************

El jeque Fredward Benson desmontó bruscamente de su caballo y le entregó las riendas al mozo sin murmurar palabra. Entonces, entró en la casa con paso firme y un gesto tan airado en el rostro que el criado desapareció discretamente.  
El jeque avanzó hasta el rincón más lejano del elegante salón y permaneció durante unos segundos mirando al vacío.  
Había pasado un año desde que la vio por primera vez, rodeada de sorprendidos mercaderes y muchachuelos en el Mercado de Sabzi, con aspecto aterrorizado. A pesar de que no estaba en peligro, había ido a rescatarla para explicarle a la muchedumbre que era una extranjera, una turista.  
– No están acostumbrados a ver un cabello como el tuyo – le había dicho más tarde, en el pequeño café al que la había llevado para tranquilizarla –. ¿No te han explicado en el hotel que el zoco está fuera de tus límites?  
–Yo jamás obedezco reglas de esa clase – le había respondido ella –. Con ellas, sólo buscan estropear la diversión.  
No sabía exactamente lo que le había atraído, pero ella no había ocultado el hecho de que había sentido también la atracción. Fredward comprendió más tarde lo diferente que ésta había sido.  
Había regresado. Casi no podía creer su osadía. Se había arrojado en su camino, fingiendo no saber... ¿Por qué había hecho algo así? ¿No comprendía el riesgo que estaba corriendo? ¿Acaso lo creía tan estúpido?  
Tal vez, creyendo que su disfraz era suficiente, se había imaginado que podría evitarlo en su búsqueda de otra descabellada aventura.  
Ya no podría volver a evitarlo. La había dejado escapar una vez. Sin embargo, no volvería a hacerlo. Por fin conseguiría justicia.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

– Estos jardines fueron creados hace más de sesenta años por el Rey Daud para honrar a su hermosa esposa extranjera, a la que él llamó Azizah – decía el guía.  
Sam estaba con un pequeño grupo en los famosos jardines, caminando a lado de una serie de estanques y canales que descendían por medio de pequeñas cataratas mientras ellos ascendían.  
– El nombre Bostan al Sa´adat significa el "Jardín de la Alegría". Se tardó veinte años en completar el diseño y aún no ha alcanzado la perfección que sus diseñadores imaginaron...  
Sam había evitado ir a la playa durante dos días, pero, al tercero, había echado de menos hacer un poco de ejercicio. Sin embargo, Melanny tenía razón. Había mucho que hacer y ver en los Emiratos de Barakat y, si algo podía apartarle de la mente al jeque Fredward Benson, eran las fabulosas fuentes y jardines del testamento de amor del rey Daud.  
Asombrada por una elegante fuente de varios niveles, Sam se retrasó un poco del grupo. Le enojaba que necesitara algo para apartarse de la cabeza a aquel hombre, pero la verdad era que su recuerdo la turbaba. No podía evitar pensar constantemente en el jeque de Melanny ni evitar preguntarse si volvería a encontrarse con él otra vez y cómo lo afrontaría ella si así ocurría. La arrogancia con la que había dado por sentado que ella estaba sexualmente disponible la enfurecía a pesar de que sabía que él creía estar hablando con Melanny.  
– Buenos días, Sam.  
Sam contuvo el aliento al ver que una misteriosa figura salía de debajo de un arco cubierto de flores para bloquearle el paso y aislándola así por completo del resto del grupo. Era él. El miedo se apoderó de ella al darse cuenta de que se había quedado Completamente sola con él.  
– Buenos días, jeque Benson.  
Él arqueó las cejas y sonrió.  
–Vaya, veo que el tiempo te ha mejorado la memoria, pero, ¿te has olvidado de que me llamabas Fredward?  
Sam se mordió el labio. No podía imaginarse llamando por su nombre de pila a aquel hombre tan imponente, ni siquiera para cubrirle las espaldas a Melanny. Había aprendido que en los jardines islámicos no había estatuas, pero le parecía que el jeque era una perfecta. Era como una estatua de mármol que latía con el pulso de la vida. Sin embargo, seguramente sería frío e inamovible si lo tocaba.  
Tal vez no. No se imaginaba qué podía ser peor...  
– No me parece muy apropiado – dijo.  
El jeque lanzó una carcajada burlona. Sam sintió de repente la fuerza de su personalidad y, durante un instante, a un nivel más primitivo e irracional, comprendió la debilidad de Melanny a pesar de que ella jamás la sentiría.  
– ¿Ahora te preocupa que las cosas sean apropiadas? En ese caso, has cambiado más de lo que parece indicar tu nuevo cabello.  
– Déjame en paz.  
Aquello fue lo único que pudo decir antes de tratar de marcharse. Él la agarró por fuerza por la muñeca. Sam contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos. Entonces, temiéndose que él pudiera leer algo en aquella actitud, volvió a abrirlos.  
Durante un instante, se miraron el uno al otro bajo la brillante luz del sol. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la cantarina fuente. En la distancia, un jardinero cuidaba las plantas. A excepción de eso, tenían el mundo para ellos solos.  
– ¿Ya no vas a correr a la playa, Sam?  
– Por supuesto, estoy segura de que apruebas el cambio.  
El jeque apretó la mandíbula.  
– ¿Acaso esperas subir el precio con estas tácticas? No lo conseguirás. Te advierto que tomo lo que es mío, y hago cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Los ojos de Sam se oscurecieron mientras miraba a los de él. La mandíbula del jeque se tensó al sentir el deseo que le produjo la mezcla de sorpresa y atracción que se reflejó en los ojos castaños de la joven.  
– ¿Me estás amenazando? – susurró.  
Fredward estaba enojado. Había creído que, cuando volviera a encontrarse con ella, la vería por lo que era. Recordaba la mirada calculadora que había visto en sus ojos y se había dicho que su propia imaginación había sido la que había fabricado la dulzura de sus labios. Sin embargo, en vez de ser menos de lo que su memoria había conjurado durante aquel año, era mucho más. Era demasiado deseable.  
Se había dicho que ella simplemente se había servido de la manipulación, que había jugado con el ego que él tenía y su propia sexualidad para convencerle de que tenía cierta profundidad. Un año después, había comprendido que era mucho más peligrosa. No había engaños aparentes. En aquellos momentos, incluso sabiendo lo que sabía, le parecía ver un corazón puro y un alma profunda y sincera.  
El año anterior, ella había despertado su interés, sus apetitos y le había hecho sentir el ligero aroma de posibilidades aún mayores. Doce meses después, ella le provocaba un profundo e incómodo sentimiento de posesión, de tal manera que le parecía escuchar claramente la promesa de algo eterno.  
Sabía que todo era una mentira. No dejaría que le engañara.  
Sin embargo, contra su voluntad, la mano ejerció más fuerza y la atrajo hacia él.  
– No – protestó Sam.  
Cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos, el aliento se le heló en la garganta. Lo miró al rostro. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Le habría hecho Melanny más daño del que ella creía? ¿Cuál sería su idea de venganza?  
Los ojos negros de Fredward le abrasaron la piel. La hizo apoyarse sobre el fuerte brazo y bajó la boca hacia la de ella...  
– No – volvió a susurrar ella, aterrada de lo que podría ocurrir si cedía ante la incómoda y desconocida sensación que la amenazaba. Como una inundación, parecía arrastrarla a un terreno totalmente desconocido.  
El jeque la miró con la furia del deseo negado.  
– ¿No? – repitió, con voz ronca–. ¿No es esto para lo que has venido?  
– ¡No te engañes pensando que he recorrido un camino tan largo para pasar más tiempo en tu cama!  
– En ese caso, ninguno de los dos se sentirá desilusionado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez, Sam? ¿Merecerá la pena el precio que tendré que pagar por ello?  
– ¡Precio! – gritó ella. De repente, la ira se había apoderado de ella –. ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Suéltame!  
La apasionada boca de Fredward se tensó. Contuvo la ira y recobró la cordura. Aquello no era lo que él había pensado y se sentía enojado consigo mismo ante tal prueba de debilidad.

Sabía lo que ella era. Una mentirosa. Una ladrona. Y parecía no arrepentirse en absoluto de lo que había hecho, como parecía demostrar su presencia allí.  
No había querido hacerle el amor. Hasta el momento en el que la vio en la playa, no había pensado en ella durante meses. Se había sentido convencido de que, tras haber hecho el ridículo una vez, era completamente inmune.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que sabía, ella era aún capaz de turbar sus pensamientos, incluso más profundamente que antes.  
– Estoy siendo tan estúpido como la otra vez – admitió, con cinismo –. Parezco tan dispuesto a caer en tus redes como si no hubiera caído en ellas nunca. Sin embargo, te has equivocado de lugar, Sam. Esto dista mucho de ser el jardín del Edén.  
– ¡Ni tú eres Adán! – le espetó ella con ojos refulgentes –. ¡Resulta agradable que la serpiente hable en esta ocasión!  
– Sea cual sea mi papel, parece que los dos estamos de acuerdo en que tú eres Eva – señaló él, no sin cierto humor.  
– Créeme si te digo que, si soy Eva, no tengo manzana alguna que ofrecerte – le espetó Sam. Entonces deseó no haber hablado porque los ojos del jeque se entornaron y, de repente, la expresión de sus ojos resultó amenazadora.  
– ¿Acaso crees que olvido tan fácilmente? Tu tienes... ¿una manzana, has dicho? Eso me interesa enormemente. Y créeme que esta vez no aceptaré un no por respuesta.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Sam parpadeó. Una traicionera duda se apoderó de ella. Rápidamente la apartó.  
– ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!  
– No añadas más mentiras a tus muchos pecados – replicó él –. Claro que lo sabes, Sam. Y sabes que yo lo sé.  
– ¿El qué? – gritó ella, desesperada. ¿Qué podría haber hecho su hermana que hubiera temido admitir delante de ella? Melanny jamás le había dejado de contar las aventuras que se había corrido con su nombre–. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?  
El jeque se incorporó y dejó de abrazarla, aunque no por ello le soltó la muñeca.  
– Vamos – dijo.  
Sam decidió acompañarle por el bien de Melanny. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que no era verdad.

***

Media hora más tarde, habían regresado al lado del mar. El Land Rover del jeque atravesaba una amplia verja. Más allá, había un hermoso patio solado con baldosas de terracota.  
El jeque conducía el coche. Sam no estaba segura de lo que se había imaginado, un salvaje deportivo o una carísima limusina, pero lo corriente del todoterreno la sorprendió. Entonces, bajo los arcos del garaje, vio vehículos más en consonancia con sus expectativas: una limusina Mercedes y un deportivo clásico entre otros.  
El jeque frenó y detuvo el motor del coche. Sam miró a su alrededor. Las palmeras daban sombra al patio y, a excepción de los cantos de los pájaros, el sonido parecía estar ausente. Suspiró. Después del trayecto a través del calor y del ruido de la capital de los Emiratos, la promesa de tranquilidad resultaba muy agradable.  
Él la condujo al interior de la casa, a una habitación bellamente amueblada con ventanas arqueadas que daban a un patio interior. Sam comprobó que la casa estaba construida en el estilo tradicional del Oriente Medio, alrededor de un patio central en el que el agua y las plantas suavizaban la dureza del clima desértico.  
Directamente enfrente, bajo un elegante arco, se vislumbraba el mar.  
– Esto es tan hermoso – susurró.  
A su alrededor había toda clase de antigüedades, de las que normalmente sólo se veían en museos o fotografías de revistas. Dagas y espadas ricamente adornadas, mesas tallas minuciosamente, intrincados cuadros de marfil, tapices...  
Sam miró a su alrededor completamente maravillada.  
– Ya has admirado mis posesiones antes – dijo él. La frialdad de su voz destruyó la fascinación de aquel trance.  
Sam se volvió para mirarlo. Aunque Melanny no se lo había dicho explícitamente, seguramente había dormido en aquella casa. ¿Cuántas noches? ¿Cómo de bien conocía la casa? Trató de ocultar un gesto de desesperación.  
– ¿Sí? Bueno, creo que todo esto merece ser admirado una segunda vez – respondió.  
Aquélla no era la primera vez que tenía que apresurarse para cubrirle las espaldas a Melanny, pero, de algún modo, le resultaba diferente. En ocasiones anteriores, jamás se había sentido en peligro, aunque Melanny tampoco se había visto con un hombre como el jeque Benson. Parecía que nadie podía engañarlo, lo que ponía muy nerviosa a Sam.  
– Y una tercera y una cuarta – afirmó él, con una expresión en los ojos que Sam no supo interpretar.  
– ¿Qué significa eso?  
Sin embargo, Fredward Benson se había dado la vuelta para encontrarse con un sirviente que había aparecido silenciosamente. Parecía que le estaba dando órdenes.  
Inconscientemente, Sam se vio atraída por un magnífico óleo de un hombre con turbante y ojos turbadores y misteriosos como los del jeque.  
– ¡Oh! – susurró. Aquellos ojos parecían estar haciendo mucho más que seguirla con la mirada. Parecían estar atravesándola, con tanta inteligencia como los de un ser vivo –. ¿Es... es pariente tuyo?  
Fredward Benson sonrió.  
– ¿A qué estás jugando ahora, Sam? ¿Acaso crees que ha habido tantas mujeres delante de ese cuadro que piensas que podrás convencerme de que te he confundido con otra?  
Sam se negó a mostrarse dócil.  
– También puede ser que yo haya estado delante de tantos cuadros de antepasados que se me haya olvidado el tuyo.  
– Eso sí me lo creo – observó él, con unas implicaciones tan evidentes que Sam sintió deseos de golpearlo –. ¿Cómo está tu marido? ¿Te las arreglas para, al menos, mantenerlo al margen?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

– ¡Vete al infierno!  
Fredward Benson sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.  
– Por ti no, tentadora mía. Te lo aseguro.  
El miedo se apoderó de ella. Había algo más que no era capaz de comprender. ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente entre Melanny y el jeque? Tenía que ser mucho más que la aventura de una noche que Melanny había sugerido. ¿Por qué la había enviado Melanny allí, donde seguramente terminaría encontrándose con el hombre que la confundiría a ella con su gemela?  
– ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Si tienes algo que decir, te ruego que lo hagas, porque deseo regresar a mi hotel – dijo Sam, tratando de dar a su voz una tranquilidad que no sentía.  
El jeque levantó las cejas con sorprendido desdén, como si hubiera algo más que ella no había acertado a comprender.  
– ¿Regresar al hotel?  
Irguió la barbilla y se acercó a las ventanas. En aquel momento, Sam se dio cuenta de que las ventanas eran en realidad puertas que daban a una pequeña galería.  
Lo siguió a la galería y después a otra puerta que había al final de ésta. No pudo dejar de admirar la profusión de plantas y flores que adornaban los balcones que rodeaban la magnífica fuente que había en el patio en la que el agua caía de una serie de niveles sobre un recipiente sujeto por unos leones de piedra.  
– ¿Es una copia de la fuente de la Alhambra? – le preguntó, olvidándose de todo menos de su asombro.  
– Ésta es mucho más antigua – respondió él –. Veo que estás mucho mejor preparada que antes. ¿Qué más has investigado?  
– ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que lo sabes todo? – replicó Sam, apretando la mandíbula.  
– Hace un año no sabías nada de los tesoros de la Alhambra, Sam. ¿Es que te has olvidado?  
Sam no encontró respuesta. No podía decirle que ella había estudiado Arte y Arquitectura mientras que su hermana realizaba estudios de Ciencias Políticas.  
El jeque abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar en la habitación. La piel de Sam vibró de sensaciones mientras pasaba al lado de él, con una mezcla de turbulentas emociones. Sentía miedo e ira, algo que nunca había experimentado antes.  
Entonces, se detuvo en seco. Eran sus pertenencias. Sus maletas vacías estaban abiertas y sus contenidos aparecían apilados sobre la cama o colgados en el armario.  
Alguien había ido a la habitación de su hotel para recoger todas sus cosas y las había llevado allí. Y entonces, por lo que parecía, había registrado todo.  
Atónita e incrédula, dio un paso atrás y se chocó contra el torso del jeque. Sintió que él le agarraba los brazos con firme posesión. De repente, pudo oler la seductora mezcla de colonia y de aroma masculino que ya conocía como perteneciente a él.  
Trató de apartarse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza. Sam sintió que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Estaba convencida de que iba a marearse de miedo o de cual fuera el sentimiento que se había apoderado de ella. Los nervios restallaban de la tensión, como si miles de corrientes eléctricas le estuvieran recorriendo el cuerpo. Las preguntas se le agolpaban en la cabeza sin orden lógico.  
– ¿Por qué has traído aquí mis cosas? ¿Cómo las has conseguido? – preguntó por fin.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Como en la distancia, sintió que él le soltaba un brazo y que le hacía darse la vuelta. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el jeque volvió a agarrarla por ambos brazos. Entonces, Sam levantó la mirada y separó un poco los labios para conseguir que el oxígeno llegar a sus vacíos pulmones.  
Los ojos castaños del jeque le recorrieron el rostro con una intensidad que la hizo temblar. Con lentitud, la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó. Ella le colocó las manos en el torso para mantenerlo alejado, pero no le sirvió de nada.  
El jeque murmuró una maldición y la besó. Sam se resistió brevemente y, entonces, las sensaciones se apoderaron de ella. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer que le proporcionaba aquel beso. Durante un momento de gozo, se abandonó a todo menos a los sentimientos en estado puro.  
Sin embargo, sólo fue por un momento. Entonces, una vocecilla en el interior de la cabeza lanzó un grito de alarma.  
"Está besando a Melanny. Cree que ya ha sido tu amante y tiene algo en contra tuya".  
A pesar de que la calidez que le emanaba del pecho parecía abrasarle las palmas de las manos, Sam lo empujó con fuerza. Entonces, como si él también hubiera recuperado el sentido común, bajó los brazos. Ella dio un paso atrás y observó lo acelerada que el jeque tenía la respiración mientras trataba de recuperar el control.  
– ¿Te dije que eras Eva? – le preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza –. Tú eres mucho más peligrosa. ¿Cómo eres capaz de mantener esa apariencia de pureza intacta incluso con un hombre que sabe que no es así?  
Sam estuvo a punto de responder, pero tuvo que morderse los labios.  
– No vuelvas a tocarme – le espetó –. Lo que ocurrió el año pasado no te da derecho a hacer suposiciones sobre mí.  
– Si has cambiado, sólo hay un modo de demostrarlo.  
– Si me has traído aquí bajo la impresión de que eres un amante tan maravilloso que me muero de ganas por volver a repetir, siento desilusionarte. Ya te he dicho que no me interesa.  
Sam habló con firmeza, pero en realidad se sentía muy asustada. No sólo por lo que él pudiera tener la intención de hacer, sino por lo que el beso compartido le había demostrado sobre sí misma.  
– ¿Eres tan necia como para creer que estás aquí para darme placer?  
Sam parpadeó.  
– Eso es precisamente lo que me has hecho creer – le espetó.  
– Tu presencia no me produce placer alguno, Sam. Cuanto antes te marches, mejor será para mí. Sabes que me tientas, pero te advierto que no debes perder el tiempo tratando de hacerme bajar la guardia. Aunque hiciéramos el amor mil veces, no volvería a confiar en ti. En esta casa, se te vigilará constantemente.  
"Si hiciéramos el amor mil veces...".  
– En ese caso, será sólo un par de segundos en total – replicó Sam. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cama y empezó a arrojar sus cosas a las maletas vacías –. ¡Quiero marcharme de aquí ahora mismo!  
– Veo que estás muy acostumbrada a que las cosas se hagan a tu modo, pero esta vez no, Sam. Esta vez vas a obedecerme.  
Ella levantó la cabeza, pero no se detuvo en su tarea.  
– ¡No sabes nada sobre mí! – gritó, llena de furia.  
– No debes preocuparte por eso. Lo que yo no sepa ya, tú tendrás oportunidad de enseñármelo.  
– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – preguntó, temblando.  
– Ya te lo he dicho – respondió él, con una sonrisa que la llenó de ansiedad –. Quiero lo que es mío.  
– ¡Yo no te pertenezco! – gritó Sam, desesperadamente. Los escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo de tal modo que los dientes le castañeaban –. Ya te lo he dicho antes. ¡Estoy casada! Y, si no te quedó bien claro, mi esposo es un hombre muy influyente por lo que si tú...  
Se interrumpió al ver la frialdad con la que él sonreía. En sus ojos brillaba la ira.  
– ¿Tú? – repitió él, con un deprecio que le puso a Sam los pelos de punta –. ¿Qué fantasía es ésta? No eres tú lo que quiero, Sam. Sabes muy bien de qué se trata.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

El jeque regresó al salón empujando a Sam. Con una mano le agarraba con fuerza del brazo. Aun a su pesar, Sam no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad.  
Fuera lo que fuera lo que creía que Melanny había hecho, no podía ser muy grave, por lo que, o estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena o estaba completamente equivocado.  
Se detuvo delante de un hermoso armario y abrió las dos puertas centrales. En el interior, Sam vio otros tesoros, quizá demasiado pequeños o demasiado valiosos como para estar al descubierto: un diminuto caballo de oro, una daga en miniatura junto a su vaina hermosamente decorados, un cuenco delicadamente pintado y un colgante de rubíes. Cada uno de ellos estaba sobre un pequeño soporte. Sam se fijó que, en el centro, había otro soporte, como si en él se hubiera encontrado la joya de la colección. Sin embargo, estaba vacío.  
El jeque le dio un instante para admirar los tesoros y entonces se volvió para mirarla. Una sonrisa le fruncía los labios, pero distaba mucho de expresar alegría. Durante un momento, aquellos ojos transmitieron tanta ira que Sam dio un paso atrás.  
– Ahora – dijo, con voz seria –. No está aquí y tampoco en la caja de seguridad que tienes en el hotel. Sé que has regresado con el pensamiento de vendérmelo. Estoy dispuesto a pagarte una suma razonable para que me lo devuelvas. ¿Dónde está el cuenco de jade?  
Los sentimientos se apoderaron de Sam. Por un lado, estaba experimentando una airada desilusión, aunque no quería verlo. Decidió que lo que debía sentir era indignación. Podía creer muchas cosas de Melanny, pero jamás aceptaría que hubiera robado nada de aquella casa.  
– ¿Me estás acusando... de robo?  
– ¿Acaso vas a negarlo? – replicó él.  
– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo jamás te he robado nada! Además, ¿de qué clase de cuenco se trata?  
Sam deseó que el jeque dejara de sonreír con aquel sentimiento de superioridad. De repente, se sintió furiosa con Melanny por haberla colocado en aquella posición tan intolerable con un hombre como él. Los dos la ponían enferma.  
– Recuerdo que no lo admiraste tanto como el resto de mis otros tesoros. Te sorprendió que se considerara como el tesoro familiar más preciado de mi familia. Un cuenco de jade tallado que encargó uno de mis antepasados al artista más importante de la edad de oro no te impresionó tanto estando al lado de un caballo de oro macizo realizado por un artista mucho menos importante. Sin embargo, sabías lo suficiente como para llevártelo. ¿Estabas pensando simplemente en castigarme? Ese cuenco de jade es irremplazable. ¿Acaso pensabas más bien en el dinero que podías conseguir? ¿Lo has vendido, Sam? – le preguntó el jeque –. Espero que comprendieras su valor.  
Los escalofríos subían y bajaban por la espalda de Sam entonando una discordante sinfonía.  
– ¡Yo jamás toqué tu maldito bol! – reiteró –. ¡No tengo ni idea de dónde está! ¡Probablemente lo hayas extraviado tú solo!  
El jeque ignoró aquella observación, como si ni siquiera mereciera respuesta.  
– Bueno, tendrás tiempo de sobra para recordarlo.  
Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que Sam se tensara aún más. Sintió que el peligro que la amenazaba estaba al otro lado de la puerta.  
– ¿Qué significa eso? – le preguntó,  
El jeque cerró las puertas del armario, se volvió y la agarró del brazo. Entonces, como si el contacto lo abrasara, la soltó. Sam se cubrió aquel mismo trozo de piel con la mano. Le dolía como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.  
– ¿No te resulta evidente? Eres una mujer instruida e inteligente. No debería ser necesario que te dijera que no te marcharás de esta casa hasta que vuelva a tener lo que es mío.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Aquella noche, Sam permaneció despierta e incómoda sobre la cama. El día había transcurrido entre el sueño y la pesadilla. La casa y el jardín eran más bonitos de lo que Sam podría haber imaginado nunca, pero la nube de una sospecha constante la seguía por todas partes y convertía cualquier expresión de admiración en una declaración de intenciones a ojos de Fredward Benson.  
Él siempre la estaba observando. No satisfecho con haberle puesto un sirviente que la vigilaba constantemente, también lo hacía él. Sam no podía ir a ningún sitio sin él, a excepción de a su propio dormitorio. Entonces, Fredward se sentaba al otro lado de la puerta y esperaba, por lo que Sam no podía sentirse cómoda y tenía que volver a salir.  
Odiaba aquella situación. Aquella cercanía constante la volvía loca. Sentía un hormigueo en la piel, como si estuviera en un campo de fuerzas. Era como estar en la parte receptora de un campo estático constante. El cabello parecía ponérsele de punta y se negaba a obedecer al peine. Cuando se quejaba, Fredward se limitaba a repetir el mismo soniquete de siempre:  
– Si no te gusta, ya sabes la solución...  
A pesar de que él le había dicho que no la deseaba, cuando la miraba, la sangre de Sam hervía como si respondiera así al deseo que notaba en él. Entonces, ella recordaba sus palabras. "Si hiciéramos el amor mil veces...". Se decía que no era a Sam sino a Melanny a quien deseaba. Estaba recordando los momentos de pasión que los dos habían compartido. Nada más. Melanny era probablemente una magnífica amante y si Sam cedía alguna vez a la atracción, el jeque se encontraría con una enorme desilusión.  
Al darse cuenta de la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos, se sentó y ahuecó airadamente la almohada. ¿Ceder a la atracción? ¿Qué atracción? No sentía nada por el jeque a parte de una ira totalmente justificada. Aunque fuera atractivo, no había mantenido su virginidad todos aquellos años para perderla con alguien que la despreciaba a ella y a sí mismo por desearla.  
Se volvió a sentar en la cama. Lo que la estaba matando era saber que él dormía, si era capaz de dormir, en el dormitorio de al lado. La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, pero no se oía nada. ¿Podría escuchar él cómo daba vueltas en la cama? ¿Se estaría imaginando que no podía dormir por él?  
¿Cuánto tiempo iría a durar aquella situación? Él le había dicho que en el hotel creían que se había ido a recorrer el país y que estaría fuera varias noches. Si eso era cierto, no podía esperar ayuda alguna en aquel sentido. Nadie llamaría a la embajada para declarar que una ciudadana canadiense había desaparecido cuando un consejero había explicado su paradero. De eso estaba segura.  
No le permitiría hacer llamadas telefónicas y, mientras no pudiera llamar a Melanny, no podía decirle nada. Aunque había momentos en los que no sabía qué hacer, estaba segura de que no podía arriesgarse a decirle la verdad. Tanto si Melanny se había llevado el cuenco de jade como si no, lo que creía lo más probable, la posibilidad de que el asunto pudiera perjudicar a Peter Petersonera muy alta.  
Cuando le preguntó cómo estaba tan seguro de que ella se había llevado el cuenco, el jeque se limitó a observarla y a sacudir la cabeza.  
– Ya sabes cómo lo sé, Sam – le dijo –. Cuando comprendas por fin que no podrás escaparte de aquí con afirmaciones de inocencia, empezaremos a hacer progresos.  
A pesar de lo que él decía, Sam estaba segura de que seguía deseando a Melanny. Sin embargo, por mucho que deseara volver a tenerla en su cama, Sam comprendía que no le haría el amor sabiendo que estaba casada con otro hombre. Aquello formaba parte de su código personal de honor. Por una vez, Sam se alegraba de una de las mentiras de Melanny. El hecho de que él pensara que estaba casada podría ser la única protección que tuviera contra Fredward Benson.  
Frunció el ceño al pensar de nuevo en aquella idea. ¿Habría algún modo de escapar de allí? Había dicho que ella era una tentadora. ¿La dejaría escapar si pensaba que lo estaba tentando excesivamente? ¿Podría Sam conseguir que a él le pareciera que tenerla allí recluida le reportaba demasiados problemas?


End file.
